


Gifts

by Soruga0Bandgeek



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Pokemon - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, Other, belated christmas gift, maybe pairings, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soruga0Bandgeek/pseuds/Soruga0Bandgeek
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots that I have written for a friend and probably will continue to more gifted oneshots to them.
Relationships: wholesome friendships and the like
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Sawada Tsunayoshi and Gokudera Hayato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McADDBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McADDBaby/gifts).



**Present 1**

Gokudera was for all intents and purposes annoyed.

He was trying to help you and Tsuna study, but after the first twenty minutes and still being stuck on the same problem, he was beginning to think this might be better to leave to someone else.

(Not that he would _ever_ give up on the Tenth, it just really didn’t help that _you_ were there.)

“This is us Tsuna,” you said, lifting your pencil up and moving it about as if it were an airplane, making _nyoom_ noises before you dove the pencil head first into the table and made an explosion sound. “Hey Gokudera can you let me have one of your poppers, I want to make a better explosion.”

“Hiee, no!”

Last time Gokudera had given you a small explosive, he had to get his table replaced and the scorch marks on the floor covered up by another rug.

Gokudera scoffed, a tick forming above his brow, “I won’t give you shit until you finish this.”

“B-but, it’s been hours!”

“Twenty minutes idiot.”

“See! That’s forever for me!”

Gokduera slid up his glasses , pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to not give into the urge and just beat you.

(Girl’s need patience, girl’s need patience, stupid women need patience -)

“Anyways I already did this earlier,” you cheekily said, cupping your cheeks with both your hands as you gave Gokudera your biggest grin.

Tsuna made a sound of distress when Gokudera snapped his pencil, “W-wait! Gokudera-kun!” He practically had to lean over and hold onto Gokudera before he jumped you, “There’s a reason!”

“Yup!”

Seeing Tsuna give you his puppy dog eyes made you sigh, bringing one hand down to reach into the pocket of your hoodie, bringing out a small present, “Fine, fine I’ll stop making him mad….it’s just….so easy…”

“I’m very glad Yamamoto-kun isn’t here,” Tsuna muttered under his breath, pulling away from Gokudera.

Gokudera stared at the wrapped package, glaring at it and then at you, “Oh, please, just open it!” You moved it closer to him, reaching for his hand and placing it on top, “Now rip it!”

He pulled his hand away, bringing the gift along with him. You and Tsuna shared a look, looking away as Gokudera carefully started taking off the wrapping paper. The soft piano sound that accompanied the movement was jilted, stopping and starting. The sound of Gokudera twisting the tiny piano gift and the music playing smoothly had you and Tsuna looking at him.

The silver haired teen’s brow was furrowed, delicately holding the piano in his hands even after the music trailed off.

“Mazurka in A minor,” you said, making a chopping downward motion with your hand, “By Chop-in.”

Gokudera scoffed, rolling his eyes as he muttered, “Chopin.”

“Yeah, that’s what I said.”

The deadpanned look Gokudera gave you had you giggling, Tsuna joining along but trying to muffle them behind his hand. Gokudera merely shook his head, turning away so that neither of you could see him smiling or wiping the few tears that happened to fall.

“….thanks.”


	2. Midoriya Izuku

**Present 2**

“I just want to say and I repeat, _what the fuck Izuku?”_ you asked, staring at the younger teen who only smiled at you sheepishly. “No, don’t smile at me, explain.”

“Well….you see…” Midoriya started rambling, avoiding your gaze as he tried to explain himself. “I honestly didn’t mean too! It just happened and I am really sorry!”

“Right,” you uttered, nodding your head slightly. “And I totally believe you, but….”

You reached for him, grasping the back of his shirt before throwing him over your shoulder, earning a squeak of surprise from the green haired teen, “(Name)!”

“You were standing to close to the edge there and I’m not deaf, I heard Bakugo,” you said, not at all surprised when Izuku stopped squirming. You didn’t put him down, continuing to carry him down the stairs and out to where the fountain was.

You sat him down on the edge, reaching for his book that was floating around the water and set it down beside him, “I just wanted to see how high it was….”

“That’s stupid,” you muttered, sitting down beside him, noticing him flinch when you said that. “Okay, not stupid, but not your brightest idea ‘zuku.”

“….maybe it would have worked? My quirk could have kicked in at the last second and saved –“

“’Zuku,” you sighed, putting an arm around him, bringing him close to you. “Honey, that’s not….”

“I know….but….maybe…” you heard him sniffle and you sighed again, feeling your heart clench at the sound. “….it could have worked…..”

You didn’t show it, that you were angry and upset for your friend who you saw as a little brother. You had known for years what he thought and what he had tried, keeping everything that the boy had done to try and achieve a quirk quiet from his mother.

What should have been a nice outing with Izuku turned into a quiet affair, the teen feeling more sensitive and vulnerable.

He didn’t speak aloud his thoughts, which were racing a mile a minute. He only realized where you two were when you nudged a hot cup of tea in his hands, placing an order for katsudon on his behalf. He looked up at you and he knew the moment you dropped him off at his mom’s, you were going to find Bakugo.

Regardless if Bakugo’s quirk would leave you with burn marks or not, Izuku knew your strength quirk would leave a bruise or two on the teen.

You weren’t much of a fighter, which was why you weren’t bothering to be a hero, deciding to be a teacher instead. And he was happy, because he knew that you would stand up for those who couldn’t.

Just like you had done for him so many times.

“Thanks, (Name).”

You snorted, hiding your smile as you took a drink from your cup, “Of course.”


	3. Bakusquad

You heard the screaming and already knew what you were going to walk into.

So you knocked.

There was a yelp before everything quieted down, furious whispering and then hurried footsteps. The door was opened a crack, Kaminari’s head just barely peaking through, “(Name)-sensei! How cool of you to be here!”

You crossed your arms, brow raising as you heard Bakugo mutter ‘ _idiot_.’

“We’re doing a project -“

“And pray tell what kind of project has you all jumping around and sounding like there’s a herd of elephants in the room?”

“…..it’s for science?”

“Obviously, but what is it that -“

“We’re electrocuting each other,” Kirishima answered and the door was swung open to show the redhead on the floor, slightly twitching as he raised a thumbs up. “So far so good.”

“I’m supervising the idiots,” Bakugo said, sitting on the edge of Kaminari’s bed, foot nudging Sero who was knocked out. “This idiot didn’t last.”

You blinked, eyeing each boy who was awake, before bringing your hands together and clapping. A loud ringing left your hands, making them all sit up straight, even Sero who looked around blearily, wiping the drool from his mouth.

“¿ _Que paso?_ ” And he saw you and cringed.

“Go to your rooms now, Kirishima and Sero you’re coming with me to the nurses office,” your brow twitched. “Tomorrow you’ll meet me for detention, understand?”

“Tomorrow’s Sunday!”

“And?” The boys didn’t say anything and without further ado you grabbed Kirishima and Sero by the back of their shirts and started dragging them out. “You boys want to experiment, I’ll show you how to properly do it.”

Kaminari looked at Bakugo who brushed last him, “Bro I’m kinda scared of her.”

“Pfft, as if she’s going to do anything.”

Oh was he going to regret that.


	4. Dino Cavallone

You watched as Dino tripped, your Bulbasaur making a sound as the Rattata pounced on Dino’s back.

“If you let Pepe continue that, he’s never going to stop,” you said as you walked over to Dino’s side.

_Rattata_!

“See.”

“I didn’t see the hole there…” Dino groaned as he rolled himself onto his back, his Rattata hopping off him and over to your Bulbasaur.

You sighed as you crouched down, poking his side as you glanced around the area he had fallen, “Dont be a liar.”

He pouted, throwing his arm over his flushed face, “Okay…..don’t tell Reborn.”

“I would never sell you out to that madman,” You said, sounding offended. Your Bulbasaur made a noise of agreement, vines coming out and wrapping around Dino. “Bee will be carrying you so you don’t trip again.”

“I can walk!”

You and Bee shared a look, _saur_. You nodded in agreement, “She says no.”

“(Name)…..”

“Dino….”

_Bulbasaur_!

You laughed, a hand coming up to cover your face, “Okay don’t carry him, but hold on to him just in case.”

“I don’t need your Bulbasaur to puppet me around.”

“Then continue tripping over ‘ _holes_ ’,” you used air quotes. “I won’t stop anymore to check on you.”

“I thought we were friends.”

You smiled as you stood up, your Bulbasaur lifting Dino along and shaking him slightly before setting him down, vines moving to wrap around his torso, “oh we are, but we really do need to get a move on.”

“But what if Pepe goes off again?”

Your gaze went over to Dino’s Rattata, which was jumping around on another hill chasing a butteryfly, “Oh….don’t worry I got him.”

The Rattata paused, its hair standing on end as it looked back at the darkened visage of you, sweating slightly as your head tilted back when you laughed, “I’ll be taking care of you Pepe.”

_Rattata_?


	5. Sawada Tsunayoshi pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Malibu by Miley Cyrus and like, that's what inspired this. 
> 
> Hope you like it Meg :3 Happy belated birthday present to you!

Your phone beeped and without much thought you swiped, accepting the ride. It would be your last one for the day and you hoped it was a short one.

You pulled up outside a cafe, sending a message to your rider that you were outside. You didn’t think much of the brunet who walked out, all that mattered is that he matched the image on his profile.

He got in your front seat, something you were a little surprised with as most people tended to ride in the back.

“Hello,” You greeted, a tired but sweet smile aimed at him. You had to blink a little when he smiled back, your cheeks feeling warm as you realized how handsome he was.

“Good evening,” he said, inclining his head. “I hope you don’t mind,” he started, gesturing to your phone which alerted you for the destination. “I understand it’s a long ride to the beach from here.”

Oh yeah it was and it was in the opposite direction of where you lived.

You shrugged as nonchalantly as you could, putting your car into drive and pulling out, “It’ll be an adventure between two strangers.”

Honestly you have no idea why you said that. You were tired and just wanted to lay down. Sure the pay would be amazing for this trip, but did it really beat out exhausting yourself even more?

Not really, but you already started and you weren’t going to cancel.

Mama ain’t raised no bitch, you know?

It was quiet for the first ten minutes, your music was on shuffle and you were glad you had left it on the Lo-fi playlist. If anyone heard the weird shit you would scream along too you would be mortified.

Especially if that anyone was the cute man in your passenger seat.

“Have you lived here long?” He asked after the instrumental beginning of flowers. **(1)**

“Oh yeah,” your brow furrowed slightly in thought. “Almost feels like forever.”

Which it was.

“Are you from around here too?” You asked, not feeling as awkward as you usually did when riders started casual conversation with you.

“No, I’m visiting from Japan,” he said, looking out his window at the passing scenery. “It’s very nice here.”

“I’ve always wanted to visit Japan,” You murmured, pursing your lips slightly as you briefly looked around the area. “It is nice, the weather being decent makes it even better.”

It wasn’t dreadfully hot, nor was there a random cold snap. It was just a decently tempered early evening, that even the cold beaches of California couldn’t put you off from not visiting them.

“I’m (Name) by the way,” You said sheepishly, one hand coming off the wheel to tuck a strand of hair behind your hair. You realized that was kind of silly to say seeing as he had probably seen your profile, but you had barely had a chance to glimpse at his.

He chuckled, looking at you with a pleased smile, “I am Tsunayoshi, but call me Tsuna.”

“Okay, nice to meet you Tsuna.”

And it seems as if that was what broke the ice, or maybe it was the switch that your music did when it shifted to the queue.

The opening to my hero academia played and you didn’t see, but Tsuna’s eyes widened, “Who is your favorite my hero character?”

“Oh my god,” you gripped the wheel as you started listing names, Midoriya Izuku being one of the first. “My sweet summer child.”

Tsuna laughed, “I like him too, though my favorite is Shinso Hitoshi.”

“Oh he’s neat too,” you commented.

And the conversation continued, branching from favorite shows to music, to what you both did in your free time.

By the time you knew it, you passed through all the traffic, made it through the aggravating narrow ass streets and found a nice spot to park in.

_I never came to the beach or stood by the ocean_

“Lucky, lucky,” You said as you put the car in park. “Well it was nice -“

“Won’t you join me?” Tsuna blurted, the click of him taking off the seatbelt loud. You looked at him, surprised at how forward he was. His cheeks had turned a bright pink, the shy smile on his lips adorable. He rubbed the back of his head, “ _Hie,_ it’s okay if you don’t.”

You could hear the rolling waves, you could see behind Tsuna that the sun was meeting the horizon as it set, the colors of the sky warm purples and pinks, oranges splashed through that made it look like a scene from a dream.

_I never sat by the shore under the sun with my feet in the sand_

You found yourself turning off your car, clicking off your own seatbelt, “Why not?”

_But you brought me here and I’m happy that you did_

You closed the door behind you setting the alarm as you walked towards the staircase, where you sat down on the first step to take your shoes and socks off.

Tsuna did the same and then led the way down to the soft sands. The sand was warm, feeling nice against your feet as you both quietly made your way to the shore.

“It’s so pretty,” You whispered, eyeing the scenery with wonder, never getting over how beautiful the world around you could be. You pulled out your phone, turning it to the side and took a picture.

You turned to Tsuna about to ask him a question when you noticed he was already knee deep in the water, his shoes left beside were you stood. You watched him, putting your phone in your back pocket and setting your shoes by his.

You couldn’t see his face, but he seemed to be contemplating something. You couldn’t help but take your phone out again, kneeling down and trying to find the right angle.

He turned around right as you took the picture and when you saw what you ended up taking you were taken back.

It was like an orange halo was glowing around his hair, which looked tousled by the breeze of the ocean. He looked thoughtful, a small smile quirking the corners of his mouth.

_But you brought me here_

“Does it look good!?” He called to you, laughing as you sputtered.

“I should have asked first! I’m sorry!” You glanced down at your phone, nodding as you looked back up. “It looks good though!”

He gestured for you to come to the water and bracing yourself you did, hissing at the coldness of it.

“It’s not bad,” he said, swirling his foot in the water. “Can I see the picture?”

“Yee,” showing him the screen he hummed, cheeks dusted pink. “If you’re around long enough, I have a home studio.”

“Oh? Photographer?”

“Yeah,” You backed out of the picture and went to your album of pictures. “I like doing fun stuff.”

Tsuna scrolled, stopping on one and turning to show you. You felt your face get hot at the picture of your friend, “I like doing boudoir.”

“It’s really good, have you ever done a session like this with a man?”

You blinked at him, “.....would you trust me? We barely even know each other.”

Tsuna shrugged handing you back your phone, which you debated putting away. Until you looked back up at him and he was staring at you. You held up your phone, “Smile,” and took a picture.

“I would trust you,” he said tilting his head to the side when you showed him the picture. “You seem trustworthy.”

“Also we didn’t nearly die on the way here and that’s a high compliment.”

You gave him a disturbed look, “What kind of people are you driving with?”

You didn’t hear exactly what he said, but you could swear he said ‘ _the crazy kind._ ’

You laughed shaking your head when he looked at you, “Give me your number,” you said instead. He was close to you, his fingers curling against the back of your hand as he put his number in with his thumb.

His other hand came to rest against your lower back.

Your heart was beating fast. You felt a little dizzy from the suddenness and hot because you were flustered that he was being so bold with a stranger like you.

“Huh?”

He chuckled and repeated himself, “I never thought I’d be so forward with my Uber driver.”

“Same, except...yeah....”

“Would you like to grab dinner? My treat for keeping you out so late.”

You couldn’t say no

_And I’m happy that you did_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Flowers interlude by Zayn Malik is such a gorgeous short little song. omg. I want more of that Zayn.
> 
> Boudoir photoshoots are those sexy, lingerie wearing kinda of shoots. really intimate and absolutely gorgeous. I would love to see Tsuna in garters and thigh highs nad all that good stuff. (TT__TT)


End file.
